


Valentine’s Special

by bigsbigs (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet, i forgot what happens in this fic, seunglix ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigsbigs
Summary: Short Seunglix soft fic
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Valentine’s Special

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day

It was Valentine’s day, and all the members were especially intimate. Though, Seungmin can’t help admitting he gave into Felix at every push, Valentine’s day is one hell of a drug. 

Seungmin fixes his glasses on his face and walks outside, it’s chilly and dark and he should put on shoes before his feet freeze solid. He looks up, “The moon is beautiful isn’t it?” Seungmin places his elbows on the ledge of the balcony, leaning his weight into where they rest. His glasses slide barely down his nose, but he notices. He looks up towards the sky, wind blowing cold air into his face. “Jesus,” he says

“The moon was always beautiful yaknow.” Felix rests his arms on the corner of the railing. “It’s cold out though damn,”

“Yeah. We should go in, don’t wanna catch a cold. If we do yaknow recording quality might be bad.” He pulls away and puts his hood up, sticking his hands in the pocket of his sweatshirt and shuffling inside. Making sure he hears Felix’s steps behind him. Felix reaches around his chest and holds him, admittedly it’s comfortable especially considering how cold he just was. He reaches his arms around and holds Felix’s hips, Felix’s head coming up over his shoulder. “You’re so warm,” he says

Seungmin laughs, “Let me go so I can brush my teeth now,” he takes his hands away and Felix gives him a squeeze before pulling back and climbing under the blanket on the couch. Seungmin goes into the shower without a second thought.

“Seungmin,” Felix groans when Seungmin gets out fully dressed and clean. “Come give me kisses.” 

“Go brush your teeth. And your mouth.” He says and grabs the blow dryer. Felix laughs and gets up to go to the bathroom, Seungmin drying his hair as he waits. Felix comes back out and smiles at him,doing a “Haah” when he gets over to Seungmin’s spot. Seungmin turns off the dryer and Felix ruffles his hair, Seungmin placing his hands on Felix’s hips and pressing his lips into his. 

Felix purrs, the hands in his hair falling down to his face. Seungmin tastes just as minty, and it’s kinda nice. Felix breaks away and plants kisses on his cheek, Seungmin groans. “If I get acne because of you,,” Felix giggles and kisses his shoulders and chest, rubbing his face against his skin and holding him in his hands firmly. He practically purrs, pulling Seungmin into him. Seungmin sighs and makes a complainy whine. He waddles backwards with Felix still on him, climbing up the ladder onto his bed when Felix lets go and helping Felix up. Felix climbs over him and Seungmin pulls the blanket onto them both, Felix burrowing under it entirely and using Seungmin’s chest as a pillow.

“Goodnight Seungmin,”

“Night Lix.” he pats his head and falls asleep.

-

Seungmin wakes up and rolls over on his bed, Felix is gone. He takes a deep breath in and rubs his eyes, climbing down off of the ladder and grabbing his glasses off of Hyunjin’s stand. Hyunjin grabs him from behind and pulls him into the bed, he makes a “whoo-“ sounds as he plops into him. “Why,” Seungmin groans and Hyunjin holds him tight. “You woke me up with all the creaking.” Hyunjin closes his eyes and shuts up, trying to fall back asleep. Seungmin climbs out of his arms and fills he spot with a puppy stuffy, leaving the room quietly to go make himself some eggs for breakfast.

Felix is in the kitchen, making something that smells.. exactly like eggs. “Good morning,” Seungmin walks up behind him and peers at the food

Felix jumps a bit, “I was making us breakfast, did I wake you up?” Seungmin shakes his head, “Eggs?”

Felix nods, “I’m making an omelette, we gotta eat good!” He brings his arm up and flexes it to emphasize why they should eat well. Seungmin laughs and pours himself coffee from the pot, standing beside Felix and watching. “Need help with anything?”

“I’m actually almost done, but you could put the stuff away.”

Seungmin nods and cleans up while Felix plates the food, Felix pours himself a cup of coffee and Seungmin sits down to eat with him. “Thank you Lix,” He waits for Felix to start before he does and then digs in.

-

“Bybguiijjkiggggd” Felix mumbles into Seungmin’s chest, Seungmin running his fingers through Felix’s hair and looking at him sweetly, “Now get up.” Seungmin says and pats him more aggressively. Felix mumbles something incoherent and rolls off of him into the floor, rolling himself behind the couch and dramatically fake crying. Seungmin quietly checks over the couch,,, just to make sure. “You should sleep,” He says and stands. 

Felix walks up and gives Seungmin a hug, pulling him into the couch again. He silently rubs his face into his back and says nothing. Seungmin gets off and turns around to look at him, “Chan’ll cuddle you. Cmon,” He grabs his hand and takes him into his room, Changbin lying there though his eyes open when they enter. Seungmin brings Felux to the bed and gently pushes him into Changbin’s arms. “Sleep.” He says and leaves the room.

-

Seungmin knocks on the door to the bathroom, Felix answering, “You can just come in,” Felix says. “I was gonna take a shower.” Seungmin replies.

“We could take one together.” 

Seungmin considers it, then decides, “Yeah sure.” He grabs his towel and walks in, undressing and stepping into the shower. Felix turns to him and Seungmin notes just how wide his eyes and how red his cheeks get. Seungmin laughs and grabs the shampoo, washing his hair quietly with closed eyes. He feels another set of hands on his scalp and drops his own, letting Felix wash him. “Were you almost done when I came in?” Seungmin asks.

“Yeah I was just thinking n stuff.”

“Ah.” Seungmin let’s Felix wash him the rest of the way til it gets to his body, “I’ll do this,” He laughs. Felix chuckles shyly and turns around, Seungmin washing himself. 

“Soap smells really nice, I like how soap smells. Like soap and toothpaste and all cleaning stuff just smells nice.” Seungmin says when they’re drying off. 

“Yeah.”

“It’s supposed to smell nice,” Seungmin adds and goes to the sink to brush his teeth.

“Do you like the taste of mouthwash?” Felix says although a brush is in his mouth. Seungmin nods and spits, grabbing the mouthwash. “Gggggghhhhghgh” Felix mimicks the noise and Seungmin furrows his brows at him, trying not to laugh when Felix makes a face back.

“Gimme kiss,” Felix says and Seungmin pecks him, “Gimme another.” He repeats and Seungmin continues. 

“How many do you want?”

“What about a really long one?” Felix laughs innocently and pulls the blanket over his torso. 

“I- No.” Seungmin laughs and gives him a few more soft kisses then walks off to his room. “No more!” He says playfully and heads to sleep.


End file.
